The present invention relates to an assembling system of rubber cones of computer keyboards and an assembling method for the same and, more particularly, to an assembling system of rubber cones of notebook computer keyboards and an assembling method for the same.
As shown in FIG. 1, a key switch of a prior art computer keyboard comprises a key top 11a, a rubber cone 12a, two levers 13a and 14a in scissors arrangement, a circuit board 15a, and a base 16a. The top ends of the two levers 13a and 14a are connected to the bottom pier of the key top 11a, and the bottom ends thereof are fastened to the base 16a. The rubber cone 12a is arranged between the key top 11a and the base 16a. Tie circuit board 15a is spread over the surface of tile base 16a so that a contact can be formed on the circuit board 15a when the key top 11a and the rubber cone l2a are pressed.
Therefore, how to arrange the rubber cones 12a on predetermined positions on the circuit board 15a accurately and quickly in the procedure of assembling keyboards is a very important problem.
In the prior art, a moldboard 17a (shown in FIG. 2) having a plurality of recesses 18a is provided. The plurality of recesses 18a correspond to the key switches of a notebook computer keyboard. When a workpeople places a large quantities of rubber cones 12a on the surface of the moldboard 17a and then rocks the moldboard 17a to an fro with both hands, the rubber cones 12a will jump and fall into the recesses 18a of the moldboard 17a. This method is commonly used in the assembling procedure of desktop computer keyboards. However, because the sizes of notebook computers become more and more compact, the above method cannot assure that all the recesses 18a will be filled. The non-filled recesses 18a need to be filled manually.
The conventional method has the following drawbacks. First, because a workpeople only rocks a moldboard each time, the assembly efficiency is very low. Second, because the assembling procedure totally relies on manpower, the cost will be considerable, and economy cannot be enhanced.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an assembling system of rubber cones of computer keyboards and an assembling method for the same, thereby partly automating the originally wholly-artificial assembling method, increasing assembly efficiency, and effectively enhancing economy.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an assembling system of rubber cones of computer keyboards and an assembling method for the same. The partly automated assembling system of rubber cones of computer keyboards of the present invention comprises an assembly housing, a moldboard stage, a rocking apparatus, and a rotating apparatus. The assembly housing has an operational space. The moldboard stage has a plurality of moldboard, and is arranged above the operational space of the assembly housing. Each moldboard corresponds to a keyboard to be assembled, and has a plurality of recesses corresponding to key switches of the keyboard on the surface thereof. The rocking apparatus and the rotating apparatus join with the moldboard stage at two sides thereof to provide required rocking and rotating forces for the moldboard.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: